


how the gays saved london in time for christmas

by dracvla



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracvla/pseuds/dracvla
Summary: Yaz comes out to the fam.Christmas gift for Lyndsey <3
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	how the gays saved london in time for christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoodbyeonBadWolfBay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeonBadWolfBay/gifts).



> lyndsey,  
> i'm truly sorry if present tense makes u cringe!! actually don't know why i'm writing in it as i don't usually but i'm tired and my head hurts and what i'm trying to say is! merry christmas! fröhliche weinachten! feliz navidad! joyeux noël ! i love u! ich liebe dich! te quiero! je t'aime ! - ozzy xoxo (p.s. yes i did leave this until the 24th and yes i regret everything but i hope u like it <3)

Yaz and Ryan had done a lot of catching up since reuniting. When they weren't travelling with the Doctor and saving countless alien races, they did rather enjoy going out for lunch in the park or a pint in the local pub. On one memorable summer's day it had even been warm enough for ice cream (Ryan attests to this day that he was not sporting a vanilla moustache, thank you very much). So, they were catching up, one day at a time. Ryan thought he knew Yaz pretty well and was still thankful for having regained an old friend. All things considered, their friendship was a normal one with lots of laughs and few surprises. 

Well, except for one. 

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you," Yaz starts off one day as they're finishing up with lunch on a windy beach, and doesn't that send alarm bells ringing. "You know, friend to friend. I can trust you, yeah?" 

Ryan says, "Of course," because that's what friends say, and prompts her to continue. 

She opens her mouth to speak several times, looking as if she can't quite find the right words to say. In the end, Yaz turns her head to look at the ocean. "You know when it feels like there's a part of you missing? Like, something just doesn't feel right and no matter how much soul searching you do, it still feels the same," she finally says. 

"No…?" Ryan responds tentatively. "Don't really do the whole soul searching thing." He emphasises his words with air quotes and Yaz laughs. "What's got you all bothered then, mate?" 

"Think I've always known the answer, if I'm being honest." Yaz sighs, "I just refused to believe it until I met the Doctor." 

A piece of rubbish flies across the beach, carried by the wind. It's a dreary day and Ryan kind of just wants to go back to the TARDIS to the warmth. "So, you've been meaning to tell me you're in love with her?" He winces as Yaz's eyes go wide and immediately regrets his blunt phrasing. He's tired, okay? "Sorry. But it's been kind of obvious since day one." 

"Not what I was going for, but I guess?" Yaz says with a chuckle after composing herself. "I was trying to say that I might be gay and it's scaring the hell out of me but you beat me to it, mate." 

"Not that hard to guess with the way you look at her like she's the world. It's the same look Jack has whenever he comes 'round and we all know what goes on in his head." 

Yaz scrunches her nose, "Yeah, well, maybe we're in the same boat. Although I really don't think I want to know everything that goes on in his mind. Think I'd need therapy." 

"Good point," Ryan laughs. "Do you want to head back in? I'm freezing, mate." 

"Yeah, good idea." They both stand to leave. Yaz pauses for a second, then says, "Thanks, Ryan. You're a good friend." 

*

Coming out to Graham turns out to be much easier, largely because Yaz doesn't actually have to. He corners her one day after an adventure involving purple fish and exploding dragonfruits, giving her a slightly awkward pat on the shoulder and a half-smile. 

"I'm here for you, you know that, yeah?" Graham says eventually and Yaz is too stunned to respond for a good few seconds. 

"Of course," she says and the question is clear in her expression: why? 

Graham smiles. "Saw how you were lookin' at the Doc today while she was doing her whole saving the world spiel, like there was no-one else there. Just wanted to say that I get it, an' you're not alone or whatever else." 

"When did you get so supportive?" Yaz laughs, earning her a playful slap on the arm. She's grateful, though, even if she can't voice it (she is from Yorkshire, after all). 

*

It all comes to a head in 1980s London. Billy Harlan, a young queer boy who was kicked out of his home on Christmas Eve, is allying with aliens who want to destroy all of England. In the end the only thing that makes him stop is Yaz telling him her story; promising Billy that life does get better for people like them.

After a long and tedious clean-up to ensure that no trace of the aliens remains, Ryan overhears the Doctor telling Yaz that "Bill would have loved you." He's curious as to what that means, but gives them space as Yaz visibly gears up to tell the Doctor soemthing important. 

Graham comes up behind him and they fall into step together. "Five pounds says they come for breakfast together tomorrow mornin'," Graham jokes. 

Ryan ends up handing his granddad £5 with a grin the next day, much to the Doctor's confusion and Yaz' embarrassment. Ah, well, it's Christmas after all.


End file.
